Cy-Bug Colours
by wild-ombrekiss
Summary: Vanellope von Schweetz has finally settled in as being Sugar Rush's new princess, and she has made two new best friends: Taffyta Muttonfudge and Jubileena Bing-Bing. When alerted that there is more cy-bugs in the Candy Cane Forest that Ralph didn't destroy, the three girls go on a trip to destroy them, themselves.


_Hey, hey! New Story :D Another Wreck-It Ralph fanfic. Anyone reading this who reads my other stories, I shall continue them soon! I've had a bunch of stories I've wanted to upload for ages so once I get them out of the way, I'll continue my other ones (especially "Wrecking Soldier" don't worry ;-)_

_This one was requested by VanellopeFan insert-random-numbers-that-I-forgot_

* * *

"Vanellope! Vanellope!" a voice called from the distance of the pure white castle. Vanellope rolled over to the other side of her bed and put her pink pillow over her head tightly, wanting the voice to disappear.

And for a second or two, it did.

"**VANELLOPE**!" a voice shouted so close to her, Vanellope let out a surprised scream and quickly sat up, seeing one of her best friends Jubileena Bing-Bing sitting on the end of her bed, watching her with a happy smile on her face.

Jubileena: She was the happy one around here, the sort of annoying one. She was never sad or angry, usually the happy type that got along with anyone, she wouldn't care if you hated her, she'd still be friendly towards you, I guess that was why she was one of Vanellope's best friends.

"Ugh..." Vanellope sighed "Did you really have to disturb my sleep, Jubileena? Is it that important?".

"Well, it's sort of important" Jubileena replied, turning her eyes to look around Vanellope's blue and pink room, that matched her casual outfit, a small surprised look crept upon her light red-tinted face "Wow, you've got this place done up real nice!".

"Thank you" Vanellope said, faintly feeling admired "Now what is it?".

Jubileena's surprised look turned into another happy smile "Well guess who's birthday it is today?" she asked, she began shaking of excitement, Vanellope actually liked her positive attitude.

"Well, gee, I dunno Jubileena, who's birthday is it?" Vanellope asked sarcastically "...Yours?".

"Bingo!" Jubileena got off the bed and jumped around once, today she was really happy, as she always is on her birthday "Did you, um... get me something?" she asked, trying not to sound rude or mean.

Vanellope nodded her head slowly "Yep, how could I forget it was your birthday?" she asked, reaching down and getting a wrapped-up box with a bow on it from under her bed "Happy birthday Miss Bing-Bing" she said, winking at her best friend.

"Hey" Vanellope and Jubileena turned their heads to see Taffyta Muttonfudge at her bedroom door.

Taffyta: The other best friend of Vanellope. Taffyta was a type of girl that had a short temper, she had a passion for racing and she hated quite a lot of people but seemed to be alright around Vanellope and Jubileena.

"Hi Taff!" Jubileena said, happy that her other best friend was here also. She got off Vanellope's bed and went over to hug her, Taffyta hugged her back but not as enthusiastically as Jubileena was.

"Hey Taffyta" Vanellope said, getting out of her bed and slipping into her blue slippers. The two girls in front of her stopped hugging and Taffyta looked at Vanellope up and down.

She then looked at Vanellope's wall clock "Usually princess's are up before 12:15pm, right?" Taffyta asked, trying to put a bit of cheek in her voice, just to annoy Vanellope. Her and Vanellope usually argued.

"Usually best friends don't come barging into their friends homes and waking them up when they're peacefully sleeping" Vanellope grumply said and crossed her arms, raising her eyebrow.

This shut up Taffyta.

"Um..." Jubileena started "How about we go out today?" she asked, changing the subject "Minty has opened up a mint-chocolate ice cream shop today, we can go check it out!".

Taffyta moved her blue-gem eyes towards the cherry-hatted sweetheart "Yeah, we should go, since Vanellope clearly isn't ready" Taffyta said, giving Jubileena a small smile as Vanellope rolled her eyes, again.

"You guys can wait for me you know, I'll only be about ten minutes" Vanellope replied, starting to make up her queen-sized bed.

"Yeah I'd feel bad if we left Vanellope out, lets just wait for her Taff" Jubileena replied, trying to make Taff smile by giving a happy, funny face, but it wasn't working.

Taffyta sighed "...Fine, lets wait for her."

* * *

"Ready!" Vanellope shouted from a different room, Taffyta and Jubileena stood up and looked at eachother and then walked out of Vanellope's bedroom and into the castle hall, the castle was pretty big they had to admit.

"Ten minutes? You meant half an hour, right?" Taffyta asked, folding her arms and pouting her lips softly in an angry manner.

"Calm down" Vanellope threw her keys in the air and then caught them again "You don't always have to be such a sad sob" she said, and then gasped a little at what she said, hoping Taffyta wasn't offended.

Taffyta shouted, "And you don't need to be such an annoyance all the time, princess!".

"Guys, guys, guys, please don't fight" Jubileena said, rubbing her arm to give her warmth as the castle was pretty cold today.

"She's right" Vanellope said, giving Taffyta a smile to annoy her, Taffyta tutted at Vanellope and walked past her.

"Alright, if you want to go to Minty's shop, then hurry up" Taffyta said, continuing to walk towards the castle's exit. Vanellope and Jubileena looked at eachother, gave a smile and then jogged over to Taffyta and then outside.

Jubileena tightened her pigtails, trying to think of things to do as it was pretty awkward, "You guys wanna play "guess the person"?" she asked, her voice becoming happier at the idea.

Taffyta gave a stern "No" and continued walking.

"I guess it might break the silence for a while, sure!" Vanellope said, smiling at her best friend before starting to play the game.

After about ten minutes of walking, Taffyta broke the noise of slow whispers coming from the girls behind her "Did you guys hear that?" she asked, turning around to look at them. Vanellope shook her head and Jubileena nodded slowly, becoming fear-filled.

A loud crackling, strange noise came again.

Vanellope looked at her two best friends, who both looked terrified "Hey guess it's okay, come on, lets go check it out" she suggested, the other two girls nodded quickly and stood by Vanellope, all three of them turned to look at the Candycane Forest.

"Vanellope... Taffyta... I'm scared" Jubileena said softly, this was not a surprise as Jubileena was the youngest, being only 15 and she was practically scared of anything. Taffyta put her arm around Jubileena's, keeping her close. Vanellope looked at them and then walked forward to the forest, both of the other girls following her.

Vanellope wrapped her arm around Jubileena's other arm and Vanellope and Taffyta looked at eachother before continuing to walk, making sure they were still linked to Jubileena.

The loud crackling noise appeared again.

"It's alright girls, it might just be Gloyd playing a trick on us again or it could be Snowanna's new music jukebox... you know that jukebox looked like it was going to break last time...".

"1. Gloyd is terrified of Candycane Forest and 2. Snowanna wouldn't take her jukebox into the forest, so..." Taffyta explained to Vanellope as Jubileena wasn't saying anything. They stayed quiet again as the noise went, getting closer to the trio of best friends.

"Ugh, guys?" Jubileena asked shyly, the two girls looked at her "Can't we just... go back?" she asked, clearly she was petrified and just wanted to go back to her house, which was in the shape of a cherry.

Vanellope shook her head "I'm sorry Jubileena but no, this "thing" that's making the noise could be behind us and it might be dangerous, just stay."

"G-G-G-Guys?" Taffyta stuttered, both Vanellope and Jubileena looked at her. She slowly raised her white racing-gloved hand and pointed it towards a.. "Cy-Cy-Cy-Bug" she stuttered once again. Jubileena now had tears running from her dark crimson eyes and Vanellope clenched her fist, hating the cy-bugs for what they done to Sugar Rush before.

"Don't worry girls, we'll get rid of it in a jipey" Vanellope whispered, letting go of Jubileena "Make sure you keep hold of Jubileena, she might run away and the cy-bug might hear her" Vanellope warned Taffyta, who obeyed her and hugged Jubileena tightly and Jubileena hugged her back, scared.

Vanellope slowly walked over to the cy-bug, trying not to make any noise at all, she looked around for any ammo or weapon she could find and then saw a long piece of candy-cane that must of fell off of a tree. "Gotcha..." she whispered to herself and picked up the candycane, about to hit the monster in front of her.


End file.
